


Bluer than Sapphires, Brighter than Diamonds

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jewelry store!AU, M/M, Security Guard!Niall, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother had begged him not to take the job, said that it was too dangerous. She had awful fantasies of him being riddled with bullets, dead at the hands of some nameless thief who would escape into the night with a million pounds in jewels and Niall’s life. Maura had far too active of an imagination if you asked Niall.</p><p>The reality of Niall’s job was far less interesting (and thankfully far less violent) than his mother’s irrational flights of fancy. The fact of the matter was that working as a security guard at a jewelry store was boring. Mind-numbingly so in fact, especially for a nineteen year old. Niall spent most of his day sat on a stool with no back in the corner of the store, watching little old ladies come and go, fussing over broaches and the occasional set of pearls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluer than Sapphires, Brighter than Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the prompt ‘I’m the employee and this is the first time ever I’ve met you but you buy me a necklace saying the gem compliments my eyes’ given to me on tumblr by letsbinarry. I changed the prompt a bit, and I made it a ring rather than a necklace because I found it to be more appropriate.

His mother had begged him not to take the job, said that it was too dangerous. She had awful fantasies of him being riddled with bullets, dead at the hands of some nameless thief who would escape into the night with a million pounds in jewels and Niall’s life. Maura had far too active of an imagination if you asked Niall.

The reality of Niall’s job was far less interesting (and thankfully far less violent) than his mother’s irrational flights of fancy. The fact of the matter was that working as a security guard at a jewelry store was boring. Mind-numbingly so in fact, especially for a nineteen year old. Niall spent most of his day sat on a stool with no back in the corner of the store, watching little old ladies come and go, fussing over broaches and the occasional set of pearls.

And of course there were the ones who came in for engagement rings, or wedding rings, nervous and jittery, but no threat. For the most part, Niall never had anything to do. He worked with the people who brought in the new merchandise on Fridays, and he helped clean the shop when things were slow, and spent the rest of his time listening to Liam, one of the store’s owners, ramble on about whatever had managed to catch his attention that day.

Today it’s the dream he had the night before, about him and his boyfriend Zayn going camping, which would be hilarious enough from the idea of Zayn sleeping in the great outdoors. Then it turned out that they were camping in a wildlife preserve for lions, and they had to run away to Scotland so that the lions would stop following them, and Niall laughs less because it’s funny, and more because Liam and Maura have very similar imaginations.

“Stop laughing!” Liam huffs. “It was all very traumatic.”

“Serves you right for not looking where you were going.” Niall muses. 

“I lost a hand Niall!” Liam groans. “A Hand!”

“Well I guess you should probably stay away from lion preserves just north of London, shouldn’t you?” Niall grins. “It was a dream Payno. You didn’t actually lose a hand.”

“It felt real.” Liam grumbles.

“I’m sure it did Babe.” Zayn murmurs comfortingly, lifting up the appendage and giving it a kiss. “Niall’s just having a laugh.”

“Remember when employees respected their employers?” Liam asks with a weary sigh. “Good times.”

“Well technically, you’re a client of Higgins Security, so I’m not your employee.” Niall points out. "I'm Paul's."

“Wonder if I’d have to pay extra to have somebody replace you.” Liam pouts.

“Trust me, I’m your best option.” Niall smirks. “The rest of the blokes that work for Paul are all boring and stiff, and I’m much easier on the eyes than they are.”

“Speaking of easy on the eyes.” Zayn snorts. “Shape up Leeyum. I just saw Harry park his car.”

“Oh lord.” Liam sighs.

“Who’s Harry?” Niall asks. 

“The greatest.” Zayn chirps at the same time that Liam huffs out “The worst.”

“He’s a regular customer.” Zayn says, waving Liam off. “And he’s a millionaire.”

“A cheeky millionaire who makes so many bad jokes that I always get a migraine by the time he finally leaves.” Liam mutters.

“Hello boys!” a man says, throwing open the door with a bright smile. Zayn wasn’t kidding when he said the bloke was easy on the eyes. He’s bloody gorgeous. His jaw could cut glass better than the diamonds locked inside the cases all over the store. His hair is long, pulled back in a bun that Niall would hate on literally anybody else, but this Harry bloke makes it work.

Dressed to the nines is an understatement too. He’s wearing a suit with a cut so perfect that it hugs him like a second skin. The shirt underneath is half unbuttoned, showing off a strip of skin so smooth and tan that it makes Niall’s mouth water. He’s- He’s very fucking pretty is the point, and Niall’s brain sort of short-circuits because of it. His body seems to lose its ability to sit properly, and he topples sideways off of his stool, falling to the ground in a flailing mess of limbs with a yelp.

“Oh, hello.” Harry says, looking down at Niall with a barely suppressed grin. “You’re new.”

“Fairly.” Niall croaks out as he scrambles to his feet in a desperate attempt to reclaim some portion of his dignity. Only, he trips on his own foot before he can properly right himself and ends up pitching forward right into Harry’s arms. “Shite! Sorry!”

“It’s fine Love.” Harry purrs. “Can think of worse things than a lad that looks like you falling into my arms.”

“Niall!” Liam groans when the blond freezes stock-still in the taller man’s arms, a shiver running fingers down his spine.

“Sorry Li.” Niall mumbles, springing back from Harry and placing himself back on his stool with his hands gripped on the seat just to keep himself in place. “Sorry Mr.-”

“Styles.” Harry hums. “Harry Styles.”

“Alright Mr. Bond-” Zayn muses. “What were you looking for?”

“I’m thinking about a new ring.” Harry hums, his eyes still locked firmly on Niall’s rather than either of the two owners. “Have you got anything new in stock?”

“Haven’t we always?” Liam asks wearily.

“Just checking.” Harry says with one last smile directed at Niall before striding over to the couple. “Have you got anything with a sapphire?”

“A few things.” Zayn says, though Niall knows well enough that that specific glint in his eye means he’s curious. “You don’t usually go for the standard gemstones. I ordered something with a fire-opal especially for you if you’re interested.”

“Very, but I also need to look at the sapphires.” Harry says adamantly. “It’s- It’s a pressing need. It’s for somebody important.”

“Well then, by all means.” Liam says, rolling his eyes. “Men’s or women’s sizes?”

“Men’s please.” Harry smiles, ignoring Liam’s startlingly ungracious behavior. Niall has never seen Liam be anything other than the definition of polite until now, but nothing much seems to phase Harry. Liam bends down to unlock the case that contains the sapphire section, but Harry squawks “No, not that stuff! The really good stuff. The back room stuff.”

“Going all out today, aren’t you?” Zayn chuckles. “Got a hot date?”

“Not yet, but I’m hoping.” Harry grins.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Liam says, shuffling into the back. Normally Niall would do this part, but obviously he’s too busy sulking over embarrassing himself like he has in front of such a gorgeous man. A gorgeous man who’s not even available apparently.

“So- Niall was it?” Harry hums, crossing back over to lean on the counter in by the blond. “How long have you worked here?”

“’Bout three weeks.” Niall mumbles.

“And is that Irish I hear in your accent?” Harry asks.

“Yup.” Niall says with a nod.

“Don’t talk much, do you?” Harry asks with a slight frown that only grows deeper when Niall’s sole response is a shrug. Zayn lets out a loud guffaw, which he quickly stifles with a hand over his mouth, eyes dancing with unspoken amusement. Niall is sure it won’t remain unspoken for long once Harry leaves. “Am I missing something?”

“Our Niall talks non-stop.” Zayn explains with a wicked grin. “Never seen him so quiet actually.”

“Shut up.” Niall huffs with a glare at Zayn which he can only hope conveys that he won’t hesitate to cuff the older lad to a pipe when this is all over. At least they’d get some use outside of the very dirty fantasy that Niall knows he’s going to have about Harry tonight when he’s alone and has had enough to drink to forget the embarrassment he’s suffered.

“I’m just answering his question truthfully.” Zayn smirks. “Since you’ve suddenly become a caveman and decided your only methods of communication would be grunts and body language.”

“I answered the bloody questions.” Niall points out. “He’s here for jewelry, not the security guard’s life story.”

“Could do with both.” Harry grins.

“Alright, here we are.” Liam hums, walking back in and thankfully pulling the attention away from Niall before he has to think of anything to say in response. “I’m afraid we don’t have a massive selection of men’s ring designs with sapphires, but I’ve got about a dozen different ones for you to take a look at.”

“Why thank you Liam.” Harry chuckles, sauntering back over and giving Niall enough room to breathe without inhaling the mouth-watering scent of his cologne. “Oh, yes, these are very nice.”

And maybe Niall stares a bit out the lean shape of Harry’s body as he stretches himself out over the case that Liam has set the rings down on top of. But then he physically feels Zayn’s knowing stare from across the room and averts his eyes. Suddenly his cuticles are very, very interesting, and he’s intent on staring at them until Harry leaves. The universe isn’t kind enough to allow that though. Of course it isn’t.

“Niall!” comes an exasperated sigh from Liam, snapping the blond out of his head.

“What?” Niall asks, bringing his eyes back up and reaching instinctively for his speed-cuffs.

“I asked if you would be so sweet as to come over here for me.” Harry tells him. “I need someone to test out the size on this ring, and your fingers are the right size.”

“Oh- I- Uh- Okay.” Niall stammers. His feet manage to do their damn jobs for once, carrying him across the room until he’s standing in front of a beaming Harry.

He reaches for the ring that Harry is holding, but the brunet captures his wrist with a surprisingly gentle touch and murmurs “Allow me.” so softly that Niall’s knees almost give out. It’s not a question, and Niall lets Harry do as he pleases. He’d let Harry do pretty much anything to him. The ring slides on easily, meeting no resistance, and yet gripping enough that it wouldn’t fall off. “Do you play guitar Niall?”

“I- Yes. How’d you know?” Niall asks, trying to focus on speaking rather than the way his hand feels inside of Harry’s as the brunet inspects it.

“The calluses.” Harry smirks. “How does it feel?”

“Good.” Niall answers, though he’s not sure whether he’s talking about the ring, playing guitar, or Harry. All three feel good though, so he feels like it's a safe answer.

“And what do you think of the design?” Harry questions.

“It’s not really my place to say.” Niall mumbles.

“I’d like to hear anyways.” Harry smiles.

“I uh- It’s a bit much for me personally.” Niall admits, staring down at the large jewel sitting above his knuckle. “If it were me, I’d prefer something a little simpler. Like this one.”

Niall points to another of the rings that Liam has laid out, an unpretentious silver band with a square-cut sapphire set right in the center, flanked by two slightly smaller ones on either side. It’s still beautiful, but it lacks the gaudy presence of the one he’s currently wearing. “Would you mind?” Harry asks, holding up the design Niall pointed out.

Niall gives a minute shake of his head, and Harry delicately slips the first ring off to replace it with the second. He hasn’t let go of Niall’s hand since this all started, and Niall is pretty sure that the temperature in the room has shot up by several degrees in the last few minutes. He wants to tug at his collar just for the sake of getting some airflow, but nobody else seems bothered in the slightest and Niall realizes that it's because he’s blushing. Quite heavily if his internal temperature is anything to go by.

“I see what you mean.” Harry hums. “This looks far more at home than the other one did. How does this one fit?”

“’S good.” Niall mumbles.

“Excellent.” Harry smirks. “I’ll take that one Liam, and Zayn, if you could show me that fire-opal you were talking about.”

“Right over here.” Zayn hums, giving Niall a look that he knows means that he’s in for a very long conversation later.

Harry nods and makes his way to where Zayn is rummaging through a cupboard while Liam takes the ring from Niall to package for Harry to give to some lucky lad. There’s a quirk at the corner of Liam’s lips, and Niall groans inwardly because if Liam noticed, then Niall was definitely being obvious. As Harry coos over the ring that Zayn had ordered for him, Niall prays for a hole to open up beneath him, to swallow him and his stool whole to save him from himself.

Nobody asks anything more of him for the rest of the visit, and Niall supposes he can forgive the universe for not eating him alive as long as it didn’t give him any more opportunities to humiliate himself. That seems a fair compromise in Niall’s eyes. More than fair really. That’s all he really needs.

What he didn’t need was the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he watched Harry walk out the door, a small smile thrown at Niall instead of a ‘goodbye’ or a ‘thank you’. And he definitely didn’t need the malicious smirk that spreads gleefully across Zayn’s face. “Off your arse Horan, we’ve got a delivery.” Zayn laughs.

“Since when do you deliver merchandise?” Niall asks, climbing off of his stool.

“When a man like Harry Styles asks you to deliver a ring, you deliver a ring.” Liam giggles. Now Niall is really confused, because this is nothing like the Liam who was grumbling and fussing about when Harry had shown up.

“What’s the address?” Niall sighs.

“It’s close by.” Zayn grins. Niall rolls his eyes and snatches the scrap of paper out of Zayn’s hand. “This is- This is the shop’s address.”

“Is it?” Zayn gasps loudly, eyes brimming with amusement. “Why, I wonder whoever could it be for?”

“Well the note says ‘It compliments your eyes’, and I’m pretty sure we both have brown eyes Zayn.” Liam muses.

“That we do Leeyum.” Zayn says with an exaggerated nod. “Which means- Oh! It must be for Niall!”

“You two are having me on.” Niall huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and turning back towards his stool. “So I thought he was attractive. Doesn’t mean that you have to be bitches about it.”

“Ni-All!” Zayn practically sings.

“What?” Niall snaps.

“It’s real.” Liam beams. “Here’s the note and everything. He bought the ring for you.”

“He did not.” Niall says adamantly.

“Then why do I still have the ring right here?” Zayn asks, holding up a box that is definitely still holding the ring that Harry had bought.

“He wants you to call him.” Liam adds.

“Well how do I return the bloody thing?” Niall mutters, closing the cap on the box to shut away the glittering jewels.

“Afraid you can’t. Harry left with the receipt.” Liam tells him with a frown that doesn’t look at all genuine. “You’ll have to keep it.”

“I’m not taking that thing.” Niall mutters, pushing the box back away when Zayn slides it towards him.

“I assured Harry that the ring would be delivered. You aren’t making me into a liar Niall.” Zayn chuckles. “Now put it on. It’s an exquisite piece. Harry has a very good eye.”

“I’m the one that picked it out.” Niall argues.

“Irrelevant.” Zayn waves him off. “Put it on Niall.”

“Fine.” Niall grits out, opening up the box and placing the ring back on his finger where Harry had laid it earlier. And maybe it fits perfectly, and maybe Niall’s heart stops a little at the sight of it on his finger, and maybe he’s going to call Harry the second he gets away from the two absolute jackasses that are smirking at him. Maura is going to have a fit over this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short, but if I had let myself get into it anymore than I already did this would have ended up as 20k of Sugar-Daddy!Harry with reluctantly-spoiled-Sugar-Baby!Niall, and who would actually want to read that? ;)


End file.
